thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of the Torrentine
The Kingdom of the Torrentine '''is one of the constituent regions of Westeros and is a sovereign nation ruled by the High Kings of the Torrentine. The Torrentine is ruled by House Dayne from their seat of Starfall which is located in the western Red Mountains on an island in the river Torrentine where it pours into the Summer Sea. Bastards born of noble origins in the Torrentine are given the surname Star. Geography The northernmost portions of the Torrentine belong in the Red Mountains, and are situated along the river Torrentine. The hidden valleys and high meadows of the Red Mountains have sweet and green grass. The meadows north of Starfall, for instance, have crisp air at night. The fertile vicinity of Starfall is forested and contains iron, tin, and silver. To the west, the Reach borders the Torrentine, though that border is littered with nigh impassable mountains. The same could be said for the north where the Torrentine borders the Stormlands and the Reach both. While passable, it is insanely difficult. To the east, the Kingdom of the Greenbelt borders the Torrentine and more often than not refuses access to either passageways that lead into the northern kingdoms. Wars and Battles of the Torrentine '''Dornish Civil War: 1AA - 13 AA: After House Yronwood betrayed House Martell, Princess Deria Martell attempted to revoke Yronwood from House Yronwood and exile them. Refusing to accept, House Yronwood gathered their banners and rebelled against what they saw as tyranny. Lord Dayne, seeking to take advantage of the chaos, declares the Kingdom of the Torrentine independent from Dorne. The Civil War ultimately ends in 13 A.A. after the death of the star-crossed lovers Quentyn Dayne and Ashara Yronwood. The Treaty of Hellholt saw the formal foundation of the Kingdom of the Greenbelt ruled by House Yronwood, the Kingdom of the Torrentine ruled by House Dayne, and the Principality of Dorne ruled by House Martell. Dorne has existed in this state, more or less, for the past 300 years. [[The War of the Spottswood|'The War of the Spottswood']] 84AA-86AA: Following the end of the Dornish Civil War, an armistice of fifty years was agreed to. When the time came and left in 63AA, Dorne awaited war, but it never came. However, in 84 AA, House Yronwood under King Yoren I Yronwood attacked the Principality of Dorne. Together with the Kingdom of the Torrentine, Princess Mariah Martell defeated the Kingdom of the Greenbelt, though much like every other war, no territory was lost. [[The Water War|'The Water War']] 151AA: A trade alliance between the Kingdom of the Greenbelt and Torrentine threatened the unstable peace of the Dornish regions. Prince Martell and King Dayne exchanged words on the matter, but it would come to blows. With the Greenbelt dividing them, the Kingdoms resorted to battles upon the waves in order to resolve their issues. In the end both fleets were destroyed and with neither willing to cross into Yronwood territory to attack the other the war ended with a stalemate. War of the Torrentine 231AA-232AA: 'In 231AA it was announced that Queen Ashara Dayne of Starfall had been betrothed to Ser Beric Durrandon, brother of the current Durrandon King Durran XXIX. Yoren III Yronwood, the Bloodroyal of the Greenbelt, feared that this betrothal would spell disaster for House Yronwood. Worried that King Durrandon would use this betrothal as a stepping stone for an invasion and conquest of the Greenbelt. He wrote a letter to Queen Dayne expressing his concerns and grievances, warning her it would mean war if the betrothal was not called off. Soon after, the war began. However, Queen Ashara did not bring the Durrandons into the fray, choosing to fight her war herself. Fearing so greatly for his kingdom, Yoren contacted House Martell for aid. Prince Myles Martell choose to come to the aid of the Bloodroyal. Their coalition eventually fell apart as Queen Ashara fended off their attempts. The war ended with the death of Yoren III Yronwood, and the marriage between Durrandon and Dayne goes through. No territory is lost, and Dorne returns to its prior state. 'The War of the Vulture King 252AA-253AA: The War of the Vulture King was a conflict between the Kingdom of the Torrentine and the Kingdom of the Greenbelt. In 252AA, the Vulture King was raiding the Kingdom of the Torrentine. Believing the Bloodroyal was funding the Vulture King, King Mace I Dayne invaded and took Skyreach and place Lord Blackmont in command. However, the Bloodroyal retook Skyreach, and Lords Uller and Fowler crushed King Mace outside Hellholt. All the while, Lord Wyl hunted for the Vulture King, slaying him and his men. When King Mace retreated, King Archibald III Yronwood planned a full scale invasion when Lord Wyl arrived with the Vulture Kings burnt body. He presented it to the King of the Torrentine on the border, and peace was made. King Archibald had simple terms: Lord Blackmont's sister would stay as his wife and a Blackmont hostages. King Mace agreed, knowing he could not stop an invasion if it came. [[The Brother's War|'The Brothers War']] 273AA-274AA: 'Following Mace I’s defeat in the War of the Vulture King, he sought solitude, and for much of the remainder of his reign, he grew distant from many of his advisors and his family. In 270AA, Tansy Barker, Lord Mace’s wife, had died. Lord Edric Barker had many more daughters to offer, but King Mace refused him in a fit of anger. Maesters consider this the true seed of rebellion. In 271AA Matthos Dayne, the king's younger brother, had returned from overseas, having made his way into the Five Year War for Myr. Lord Barker approached Matthos Dayne, with a daughter to offer in marriage, and whispers of a crown. Battles raged at Starfall, Waterdown and High Hermitage, but ultimately both claimants lay dead and Mace's son Maric took up his father's mantle. [[Thorn's War|T'horn's War]] 296AA: 'The pirate king of Grey Gallows, Vortimer Flowers, leads a series of devastating raids across the southern coast of Dorne, specifically targeting the Kingdom of the Torrentine. Half of the fishing villages up and down the shores of the mighty river were set ablaze by his fleet, and while ultimately defeated by the Dayneforces, the Thorn of the Torrentine left quite the impact on the people of Dayne's kingdom. This resulted in the death of Lyra Hightower, the wife of the Crown Prince, and spelled the end of any formal alliances House Dayne held. 'The Storm War 296AA - 297AA: '''The Storm War was a conflict between the Kingdom of the Greenbelt and the Kingdom of the Stormlands that followed the War of the Trident. It began when King Durrandon invaded the Greenbelt, and ended inconclusively when the forces of the Greenbelt and those of Prince Cedric Dayne forced the Durrandons out of the Boneway. Rulers of the Torrentine * Joffrey I Dayne, The Sword of the Morning (13AA - 41AA): Declared independence from House Martell in The Dornish Civil War, the younger brother of Quentyn Dayne, whose love for Ashara Yronwood gave the entire Kingdom pause. Joffrey’s father, Lord Cailan Dayne, died of his wounds not three days before the Treaty of Hellholt was signed. As the last surviving man of his house, Joffrey was the first to take on the mantle of King of the Torrentine, declaring himself so once peace had been brought to the Torrentine. * Quentyn I Dayne (44AA - 49AA): The eldest son of King Joffrey, named after his fallen uncle, Quentyn the First grew to be a kind king, with many drawing allusions between his darker features and his mother, the Lady Santagar. His rule was short, as Quentyn was often sickly and eventually succumbed to his illness upon the fifth anniversary of his rule. When the Maester cut his body to assess what had killed him, water was found in his lungs. * Cailan I Dayne, The Sword of the Morning (49AA - 91AA): King Quentyn’s second son, Cailan was renowned for being a firm justiciar, and exceptionally gifted with the blade. King Cailan was the last Sword of the Morning to hold the title of High King, dying when choking to death at a feast celebrating the 18th nameday of his eldest son, Arthur. * Damon I 'Darkstar' (91AA - 93AA): Taking up the throne upon his half-brother’s death, the bastard Damon Star strong-arms control of Starfall with his mercenary company, The Bloody Blades. While Quentyn’s eldest son, the Darkstar was never legitimised and instead took the throne through might of arms. Arthur, Cailan’s son, flees the castle and takes up residence at Lord Joffrey Dayne’s castle of High Hermitage, amongst the monks in the mountains. The Darkstar led a particularly bloody campaign against the Reach after being slighted by the Gardener king, after King Gardener refused to attend a meeting with the new King of the Torrentine. Within the fortnight, Torrentine troops had sailed into the Oldtown harbour and set the entire Hightower navy ablaze; at the same time, nine-thousand troops under the Darkstar’s command scaled the walls of the great city and ransacked the place before the Hightower could muster a response. * Arthur I Dayne (93AA - 114AA): Unseated the Darkstar after two years of borderline tyrannical rule. Arthur I is widely remembered as one of the strongest and most peaceful of the Kings of the Torrentine. While Arthur I preferred to rule by diplomacy rather than military force, he was well known as a talented tactician and a man who held the respect of his soldiers. In 98 AA he oversaw an small conflict between the Torrentine Kingdom and Highgarden. ''' * Quentyn II Dayne (114 AA - 150AA): Eldest son of Arthur I who ruled for thirty-six years, Quentyn II tried to model himself after his namesake in action and ruled for a time with relative peace. By 149 AA, however, the Torrentine’s relations with House Martell turned into all out war, and though no territory was taken or lost, Quentyn II was killed in the conflict in 150 AA. * Maric I Dayne (150 AA - 151AA): At the end of the Torrentine’s war with House Yronwood, Quentyn’s eldest son Maric I had taken up the throne in Starfall after his father’s death. He was, unfortunately, not the same man as his father. He was immature and young at only 17, and in his youth sought to proof himself a strong ruler by forcing his advisors to follow ill-informed decisions that he himself pressed. After a particularly difficult season that saw a decrease in revenue for the Kingdom as well as degenerating relations with House Dayne’s vassals, Maric I was killed in his sleep and his younger brother Quentyn III was placed on the throne. ' * Quentyn III Dayne (151 AA - 225AA): Old King Quentyn. Died at the age of ninety-one, after reigning for nearly seventy-five years. Successfully beat back the bandit raids of the Vulture King, and notably soothed Shatterstone, the dragon of the mountains. ' * Ashara I Dayne (225AA - 241AA): Ashara Dayne was the Queen of the Torrentine and Lady of Starfall, from 225AA until her death in 241AA. She was renowned for her fierce defence of the Torrentine, once fighting back a Martell-Yronwood coalition despite being outnumbered over two to one. She is fondly remembered as one of the fiercest yet fairest monarchs in living memory. * Mace I Dayne (241AA - 274AA): Regarded as a callous and brash king, Mace was renowned for his martial prowess, despite losing every war he ever fought. Many statues of Mace still adorn Starfall's courtyards and walls, though many still despise his name. * Maric II Dayne (274AA - 298AA): The successor to his father Mace I, Maric II Dayne was known widely as a pious man, a King strong in the Faith of the Seven. Behind closed doors, however, his piety turned to zealotry. His two sons and two daughters were subjected to strict religious education throughout their childhoods, with harsh punishment hanging over their heads should they misbehave. There have even been rumors of even physical punishments doled out to his sons, Cedric and Arthur, but nothing was ever proven. Houses Sworn to House Dayne of Starfall The principle noble houses sworn to House Dayne of Starfall are: * House Barker of Waterdown * House Blackmont of Blackmont * House Dayne of High Hermitage ** House Wade of Wyrmwood * House Qorgyle of Sandstone ** House Briar of Thorntree Category:Westeros Category:Kingdom of the Torrentine Category:Dorne Category:Kingdom